The One With The Falling Out
by Matty06
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a falling out, what will Ross do when Chandler turns to Rachel? Something happens that changes Joey's life forever, can Phoebe help him through it? Read and review! Chapters 18&19 added (finally!)
1. Chapter 1

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Ok, before we start this story, we want to say hi, our names are Amanda and Kayla and we are BOTH writing this story. We are switching off chapters, so both authors deserve equal recognition.Thank You.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a cold December day. Monica Bing walked through the crowded streets of Manhattan. She thought about doing some shopping, Christmas was only a week away and she had yet to buy presents for Joey, Rachel (of course), and even Chandler. She had an idea for Joey...but she knew she wouldn't carry it out. It would be just way too cruel.  
  
"No, you will not buy Joey the man-purse...." she mumbled to herself as she walked briskly. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Joey walking into Central Perk with that ridiculous thing slung over his shoulder.  
  
She decided just to buy him a gift certificate to Subway...that would probably make him very happy. But as for Rachel...she knew there was no way she could find that girl a gift that she would actually keep. Rachel had enough clothes, jewelry, accessories, etc. All Monica could think of is maybe something for the baby...yea, that would be good.  
  
Now for the toughest one of all....Chandler. She knew the gift had to be perfect, but it couldn't be too thought out. If she thought too much about it, she knew it would only spell disaster. He didn't like to wear jewelry much, she wasn't too good at picking out his clothes...She couldn't think of a thing to get him.  
  
"Man," Monica whined, not even realizing she was doing it aloud, "why can't Rachel still be a personal shopper??"  
  
Monica decided to ditch the shopping effort and turn around. She needed a cup of coffee and a visit to Central Perk.  
  
The only person in Central Perk when Monica walked in was a half- asleep Ross.  
  
"Hey there buddy." she said to her brother. He didn't look up or say a word back to her. Okay, so maybe he wasn't just half-asleep. Monica walked over to the couch he was sitting on and plopped down.  
  
"AYYYY!!" Ross wailed, waking up instantly. Monica wondered if she'd really scared him that bad or if---  
  
"Oh my god Ross I'm so sorry!!!" she cried. Obviously she hadn't noticed the full cup of coffee sitting in Ross' lap.  
  
"Hot.....coffee.....ow." he barely gasped. Monica looked down at his pants and laughed the hardest she had in a long time.  
  
"Thanks for the support SISTER now could you get me some napkins or a pitcher of cold water or SOMETHING?!?!"  
  
"Yes darling." Monica stood up and walked to the counter, laughing the whole way. She grabbed a handful of napkins and turned to walk back over to Ross, when she saw Chandler storm into Central Perk.  
  
This can't be good, Monica thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monica handed the napkins to Ross and turned to her husband.   
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" Chandler just glared at her. He was so angry, he loved Monica,but he was furious with her.  
  
"You had lunch with Richard again?"  
  
"I..um..well, how did you know?" She was sure that Chandler would never find out about that. Richard and her had made a promise, to never metion it again. Monica knew Chandler couldn't handle it. Even if they were just friends.  
  
"He left a message on the answering machine" Chandler began pacing the floor of Central Perk.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just know how you get about these things."  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Chandler had stopped pacing and stood leaning on the couch in the small coffee house.  
  
"What? No Chandler! I love you and only you." Monica walked over next to her husband. He walked away. He pushed through the incoming crowd and headed back up to the apartment he shared with Monica. Monica followed behind him.  
  
*********************************  
  
Monica and Chandler spent the rest of the day arguing in their apartment. Around nine that evening Chandler finally ended the arguing. He stormed out of the apartment, and across the hall to see Joey. Monica sighed and turned to the window with tears streaming down her face. She looked across into the living room of her brother's apartment where he sat with a sleeping Emma and Rachel, watching television.  
  
She smiled to herself, hoping this whole Richard thing would blow over soon, and that could be her and Chandler. Monica grabbed her coat and wandered off into the cold, dark streets of Manhattan. 


	3. Chapter 3

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Man... I'm sorry. But maybe...maybe they're just friends." Joey tried to get Chandler to hope for the best, even though he agreed with him.  
  
"Just friends?? Just friends?? It's kind of strange that they would choose to become "just friends" right now, just as the relationships getting good!!" Chandler protested.  
  
"Ok, ok...I'm sorry...But dude...I'm not Monica. Unfortunately." Joey said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Um...yeah, well I gotta go, I think I'm going to throw up because I just had a visualization of something I never needed to see!" Chandler said as he made his way out of the room quickly.  
  
Joey smiled and sat down in his chair.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rachel awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She jumped off the couch and opened it to see Monica standing there.  
  
"Hey Mon..." she said groggily. She had to let her eyes adjust to the light, and when they did she saw that Monica was swaying back and forth.  
  
"Hey Rach...what's goin' on girl??" Monica stumbled into the room and barely made it over to the couch.  
  
"Monica watch out!!" Rachel whispered loudly. The baby was lying on the couch! Monica attempted to sit down, but didn't quite make it. She fell loudly enough to make a noise, but luckily she didn't wake the baby.  
  
"Whoopsie!! Guess I should be more careful..." Monica slurred, her head bobbing up and down on her neck.  
  
"Monica...you've got to be quiet, you're gonna wake Emma up..." Rachel said, pulling on Monica's arm to try and get her to stand up  
  
."Rach...Rach wait I gotta tell ya...I just got back from Richard's and girl...he hasn't lost a thing!" Monica giggled and snorted.  
  
Rachel's hand dropped limply to her side and her mouth fell open. You've got to be kidding me, she thought.  
  
The rest of Monica's body fell to the floor in a drunken stupor. Rachel put Emma in her crib and pulled Monica onto the couch.   
  
She did all this without thinking. All she could picture was Chandler finding out.... 


	4. Chapter 4

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the writers and/or characters of Friends. And we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding so stop the phone calls!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Rachel sat up in her bed, while Monica slept out on the couch. She wanted to go into Ross' room to wake him and tell him about Monica. She had to get it off her chest. Rachel walked over to Emma's crib to check on her before slipping out of the room and into Ross'.  
  
"Ross wake up." She shook him lightly.  
  
"Rach, what is it? Is Emma ok??" He shot up out of bed fearing something was wrong with his daughter.  
  
"No, she's fine...it's Monica."  
  
"Is she ok?" Ross questioned.  
  
"She's fine, but she's asleep on our couch.she's drunk and she slept with Richard."  
  
"What?? Are you sure?" Ross wasn't sure if Rachel was actually telling him this, or if he was just dreaming.  
  
"That's what she said..." The outside light was shining into Ross' room and he saw a tear fall down Rachel's cheek. He gently wiped it away and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Rach, It'll be ok...I mean it has to be, they're Monica and Chandler, they can make it through this...it's gonna be hard for them, but they'll do it." Ross was trying to reassure Rachel, but he was having trouble believing it himself.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Monica woke up the next morning to the sounds of seven-month-old Emma crying in her crib. She heard Rachel walk out into the living room with the baby. Monica sat up and looked over at Rachel, who gave her an icy glare. Monica hung her head in shame. She remembered everything that happened the night before, and she didn't blame Rachel for being angry.  
  
But all she could think about was how Chandler would take it. Chandler, the love of her life, her everything. How could she do this to him?  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Rachel broke the silence.  
  
"I have to, he needs to know." Monica didn't want to tell Chandler, yet she knew she had to. She looked out the window and saw Chandler sitting in their living room watching TV. She pictured how perfect their life would be if this wouldn't have happened. She pictured their children running around the living room and Chandler yelling at them so he could hear the morning news. She sighed to herself as she got up off the couch.  
  
"Bye Rach" Monica said walking out the door. She had to tell him, it was now or never... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the writers and/or characters of Friends. And we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding so stop the phone calls!!  
  
"Monica....honey I was looking for you...." Chandler said, running into her in the hallway of Ross' apartment building.   
  
"Hi....Chandler...." Monica said warily.  
  
"Honey you look....tired....where have you been?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Actually that's what I was coming to---''  
  
"You know what baby....I don't even care about that. All I care about is that I found you....I've done some thinking....and I wanna say I'm sorry. I understand that you and Richard had a lot together, and even though you were with him then....you're with me now and I trust you. I was stupid to get mad at you for going out to lunch with a friend....I'm sorry....and I love you." Chandler said with the cute smile he always put on when he told Monica he loved her.   
  
Monica couldn't believe what she'd done....she burst into tears and fell into Chandler's arms.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Chandler asked, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Nothing....I....I love you too....Chandler...." she cried, wondering if she could ever face the fact that she had cheated on her loving husband....  
  
*************************  
  
Joey woke up and jumped out of bed. He had to check the newspaper for any open audition ads. If he didn't get something soon he felt he could kiss his career goodbye.  
  
"Come on, come on..." he said as he flipped to the Classifieds.  
  
"'Wanted," he read, "tall man, preferably of Italian descent'....That's me!!!"   
  
Joey jumped up and down in his boxers and ran across the hall to Monica and Chandler's apartment.  
  
"They want me!" he yelled as he knocked on the door. No one answered. Where could they be?, he thought. Weren't they fighting?  
  
Joey looked at the newspaper and read further into the audition notice.  
  
"Auditions at 2'o clock....TODAY?!" He threw the paper down and ran back to his apartment. This could be the audition to change it for me forever, he thought, as he got in the shower. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the writers/and or characters of Friends. And no, we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding , so stop the phone calls!!!  
  
It was later that evening and no one had heard from Joey. Chandler figured his audition had gone well and he'd hooked up with some woman. Chandler turned to his wife. She'd seemed a little distant all day, he figured she was just stressed.  
  
"Mon, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" He asked, smiling at his wife.  
  
"Um, you know sweetheart, I'm not that hungry...actually I think I'm gonna go lay down." Monica got up off the couch and kissed her husband before walking to her room. She laid in her bed crying herself to sleep over what she had done.  
  
Chandler checked on his sleeping wife before slipping out of the apartment and over to Ross and Rachel's.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey guys." He said, walking in and plopping down on their couch. "Do you know what's wrong with Mon? She was acting strange today." Ross and Rachel exchanged glances. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"No, everything seemed fine when I talked to her." She hated lying to Chandler about this.  
  
"Oh....ok." Chandler sighed, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his wife, but he knew something was going on.  
  
*********************************  
  
A few blocks down the street Joey was sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward. He had gotten a call from one of his ex-lovers while he was at auditions. She was in labor....with his baby.  
  
"Man....you should've been more careful!" he said to himself as he paced back and forth across the hard tile floor. Just then a doctor came out to talk to him.  
  
"Mr. Tribbiani....Hi, I'm Doctor Martin. Your wife-"  
  
"No....she's not my wife." Joey interrupted nervously.  
  
"Girlfriend-"  
  
"Not my girlfriend either."  
  
"Your past acquaintance," Dr. Martin said irritably, "she's not doing very well. I'm sorry...."  
  
"She's not doing well....like what??" Joey wasn't sure why he was so concerned, all he'd had with this woman was a one-night-stand....he'd never loved her, but now for a moment he felt his heart sink as if he was losing a family member.  
  
"Not doing well like....we're not too sure if she's going to make it." Dr. Martin was stolid, without a look of sadness or sympathy on his face.   
  
"Well....thank you....Dr. Martin....I....just let me know." Joey turned and walked out of the hospital, hoping he wouldn't hear another word of it.  
  
***************************************  
  
Joey couldn't sleep all night. For some reason all he could think about was....if she does die, where will this poor kid end up? Foster home, adoptive family....he could only think of the worst.  
  
Maybe the kid has....some grandparents or something, he thought, turning over on his back and looking at the ceiling. He could hardly even remember what it was like with that woman, she was just another one of the many he had met and seduced one night.  
  
By the time he finally reassured himself that the child probably had relatives he could live with, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered warily.  
  
"Hi, can I speak to a Mr. Joey Tribbiani?" 


	7. Chapter 7

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ross...we need to tell him..." Rachel whispered.   
  
"He'll find out when the time comes that he needs to  
  
know..." Ross replied, even though he barely agreed with  
  
the statement. He knew Chandler needed to know about  
  
what had happened but...he really didn't want to be the  
  
one to break the news.  
  
"Fine...but it will be worse if he finds out ten years  
  
down the road," she said. She picked up Emma and held  
  
the baby in her arms, looking down at her sweet,  
  
sleeping face.  
  
"You really are a cute mom." Ross said, beaming at  
  
the fact that both his child and the mother of his  
  
child were so beautiful.  
  
"Thanks. You're a cute mom too." Rachel laughed.  
  
Chandler walked out of the bathroom, holding the  
  
newspaper in his hand. Rachel got up to put Emma away  
  
and Ross buried his face in his magazine, Paleontology  
  
Weekly.  
  
"What's up with you guys? You're acting almost as  
  
strange as Monica..." Chandler said, putting the  
  
newspaper on the kitchen table.  
  
"Strange? How are we acting strange?" Rachel asked,  
  
while walking across the room quickly.  
  
"Like that...walking so fast, ignoring me when I look  
  
at you or come in the room...am I getting fat or  
  
something??" Chandler looked down at his stomach.  
  
"No, you're not getting fat. But man, by the  
  
structure of this T-Rex they found in here...I think he  
  
ate a few too many Krispy Kremes if you know what I  
  
mean..." Ross said, laughing at his own joke. Rachel and  
  
Chandler stared at him, and he slid down on the couch.  
  
"It's nothing Chandler. We've just both had a lot of  
  
caffeine today." Rachel said, folding a towel and  
  
putting it on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ok...whatever..." he said, then walked back into another  
  
room.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Yes, this is Joey Tribbiani." He said tentatively.  
  
He almost knew for sure that it was the hospital  
  
calling to say something terrible happened.  
  
"Mr. Tribbiani, this is A.S.C. Acting Company. We  
  
just wanted to congratulate your for your success in  
  
the audition you participated in yesterday." A  
  
soft-spoken woman said.  
  
"WHOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Joey yelled, jumping up out of  
  
his bed.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow at noon for a reading of the  
  
script!" the woman said, then hung up.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWYEAH!!!!" he screamed, then ran out of  
  
his apartment in his boxers to go tell Monica and  
  
Chandler. 


	8. Chapter 8

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Joey wandered around the Bing's apartment, looking for the couple. "Anyone here?" He yelled. Monica opened the bedroom door and walked out. Her eyes we red and puffy, it was obvious she had been crying. Joey's wide grin fell as he looked at her.  
  
"Mon, what's wrong?" He had a look of concern on his face. "Is it Chandler?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's me...." Monica looked down at the floor, she couldn't face Joey.  
  
"Are you ok?" Joey wrapped his arms around his friend.  
  
"No, I did something terrible" She said, pulling away from Joey's embrace. "I.....cheated on Chandler" Joey stood there dumbfounded, thinking of what to say, but he couldn't...he didn't think there was anything he could say to make this all go away.  
  
"Does he know?" Joey finally managed to get out. He was staring out the window, he couldn't look at Monica. She shook her head.  
  
"No he doesn't" She noticed Joey was staring out the window, and glanced over there too. She saw her husband bouncing their niece on his knee and laughing. That was the way it was suppose to be. Their perfect world had crashed, and although she hated to admit it, she knew in her heart that it was over. Monica took her eyes away from the window and saw that Joey had left. She sighed and walked back into her room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Joey had completely forgot about everything, about his audition, and his child. All he could focus on was Monica and Chandler. He wanted things to be ok. He wanted her to take back what she did. The telephone rang, interrupting Joey's thoughts. He answered it hesitantly hoping it wasn't Chandler, he was afraid he might let it slip, and like Ross, he didn't want to be the one to tell Chandler.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Tribbiani?" A man on the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah this is him" Joey said.  
  
"This is Dr. Martin....I'm afraid I have some bad news...."  
  
Joey swallowed hard. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Ms. Smith is dead...." Joey's heart sank. "She doesn't have any family that we can contact, so if you don't take your child we'll have to put him up for adoption."  
  
Joey didn't think twice "I'll take him" He said. "I'll come down and get him now...." Joey hung up the phone and left to get his son.... 


	9. Chapter 9

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Joey rushed down to the hospital right after he  
  
received the phone call. The only thing he could think  
  
about was how much an adjustment this would be....no late  
  
nights, no more waking up with a different woman every  
  
day....and a lot more sacrifice on his part, not only  
  
financially, but physically and emotionally.  
  
When Joey finally reached the hospital, it seemed as  
  
if the doctor was already waiting there for him.  
  
"So...where's the baby?" Joey asked. He was still  
  
afraid to call it "his baby." He could hardly believe  
  
he was a father....well, he was probably a father a few  
  
times but...really a father. A diaper-changing,  
  
homework-reading, bottle-feeding FATHER.   
  
"Surprisingly, he's in the nursery. Ready to come  
  
home. I'll lead you that way now." Dr. Martin led Joey  
  
to the nursery and showed him his new baby boy.  
  
"Did she name him?" Joey asked, hoping she had.  
  
"Drake. She named him Drake but....she gave him no  
  
middle name." Dr. Martin told him.  
  
"Well....I guess that's okay. As long as he...." Joey  
  
drifted off realizing what his son's name was. He  
  
remembered meeting the woman on the set of Days of Our  
  
Lives. Wow, he thought, she must have really cared.   
  
"So, Mr. Tribbiani. Are you ready to be a father?"  
  
************************************  
  
"Mon....sweetie...." Rachel whispered, walking into the  
  
bedroom. Monica lay in the bed awake, her face stained  
  
with tears.  
  
"What...." she said weakly. She hadn't slept for so  
  
long, she could hardly raise her voice over a whisper.  
  
"Ross and I are going to the store to get Emma some  
  
formula....do you want to come?"  
  
"Have you not noticed that I haven't gotten out of  
  
bed for like, ten years now?" Monica snapped.  
  
"Mon....I just thought you could use some fresh-"  
  
"Just go....please....I couldn't take going out in public."  
  
She pulled the covers over her head and sunk down in  
  
the bed.  
  
"Okay....bye..." Rachel hated to leave Monica by  
  
herself...she was afraid she might hurt herself. But  
  
Monica was a responsible woman, she would never do  
  
anything like that. Or would she?  
  
"You ready to go, Rach?" Ross asked, holding Emma in  
  
a carrier.  
  
"Ross.... I don't know if I really want to go anymore.  
  
I'm....kind of worried about Monica."   
  
"Wh-why?" Ross asked. He loved his sister....why was  
  
Rachel worried about her?  
  
"Oh I dunno, because she's lying in the bed depressed  
  
and I don't want her to do anything to herself."  
  
Rachel said. What an idiot, she thought. She wanted to  
  
kick him just then but she refrained.   
  
"Alright....do you want to keep Emma here?" Ross asked,  
  
starting to unstrap the carrier.  
  
"No....maybe you should take her."  
  
"Ok....well I'll see you in a little while." Ross kissed  
  
Rachel on the cheek and left.  
  
Rachel walked in Monica's room and gasped. Monica was  
  
lying on the floor next to the bed, with an empty  
  
bottle of unmarked pills next to her.  
  
"Monica!" She screamed, then fell to her knees beside  
  
her. 


	10. Chapter 10

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rachel frantically searched the place for Monica's telephone. She found it lying on the bed and called 911. As soon as she hung up with them she immediately dialed Chandler's number.  
  
Chandler was half asleep in a staff meeting when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered quietly.  
  
"Chandler, It's Rachel" Chandler was worried already, Rachel never called him at work.  
  
"Rach, what's wrong?" He asked, fearing what it might be.  
  
"It's Monica.....she overdosed on some pills and, well an ambulance is on the way, so meet us there."   
  
Chandler hung up the phone and stood up. His boss looked over at him "I'm sorry sir but I have to go, it's my wife, she needs me." Chandler nearly ran out of the room. He got downstairs and headed to the hospital.  
  
*************************************  
  
When Chandler arrived Rachel, Ross, and baby Emma were gathered in the waiting room. "Where's Monica?" He asked.  
  
"The doctor's took her upstairs and they won't let us go see her." Rachel said to Chandler, who was now pacing around the waiting room.  
  
"She's gonna be ok, right?" Chandler asked more to himself than to them.  
  
"I'm sure she will Chandler...she'll be ok" Ross tried to reassure Chandler.  
  
"I should go call Joey and Pheebs" Rachel got up and went to call them. Little did she know Joey was already there.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Joey was in the maternity ward on the third floor of the hospital. He was holding his son, Drake Jacob Tribbiani. He finished signing the release papers and was ready to take his son home.   
  
"Ok little guy, ready to go home?" Joey smiled down at his son. That soon turned to a frown when he realized he didn't have anything for him at home no crib, no basinet, not even a carrier to take him home in. Then he remembered Phoebe had a few things from when the triplets were first born, and they'd come to stay with her.  
  
So he picked up the phone and dialed her number.   
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey Pheebs I need you to come down to the hospital, and bring a baby carrier."  
  
"Joey, Rachel already had her baby...." Phoebe said laughing to herself.  
  
"I know, Pheebs....just please come" His voice was serious.  
  
"I'm on my way." Phoebe hung up and left for the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 11

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Joey must have his cell phone turned off." Rachel  
  
said, with a sigh.  
  
"What about Phoebe?" Ross asked, standing up and  
  
walking over to Rachel with the baby.  
  
"No answer....she must have gone somewhere." Rachel's  
  
eyes were red and puffy. She had just composed herself  
  
from a crying fit she fell into.  
  
"Rach....she's gonna come out of this. She's....Monica...."  
  
Ross said, getting teary-eyed himself. He rubbed  
  
Rachel's shoulders and handed her the baby.  
  
Just for a moment, a vision of childhood memories  
  
flashed through Ross' head. He and Mon had had some  
  
fun times....mostly poking fun, but they had always been  
  
so close. The thought of losing his sister....Ross  
  
couldn't take it. Before he could catch himself he  
  
broke into tears.  
  
"Ross...honey...please don't cry.... Monica's gonna be just  
  
fine." Rachel said sweetly. Just a moment ago, Ross  
  
had been consoling Rachel, but in a split second they  
  
totally changed roles.  
  
"I can't help it....it seems my whole life all I've done  
  
was lose things....I've never had a steady  
  
relationship....I've never had a....dignified....job.  
  
Paleontologist, what a freaking joke! I lost you,  
  
Rachel, I lost the love of my life! I lost the chance  
  
to have a real strong family with you....and....and now I  
  
might be losing my sister!" Ross cried.   
  
"Hey Ross, why don't you stop feeling sorry for  
  
yourself, jerk-off? My wife is DYING in there and all  
  
you're doing out here is crying about your "miserable"  
  
high-paying job and wonderful family life. Why don't  
  
you sit here and think about what Monica is probably  
  
going through right now???" Chandler snapped. Ross  
  
glared at him coldly.  
  
"Maybe she wouldn't have tried to kill herself if you  
  
guys had an even close to decent relationship. It's  
  
all your fault that she's in there!" Ross screamed at  
  
Chandler. They stared at each other with resentful  
  
looks in their eyes.  
  
"You are the worst excuse for a friend and brother  
  
I've ever seen in my life! Why don't you go cry to  
  
your mommy or daddy about it, then put a little more  
  
gel in your hair while you're at it, pretty boy!!"  
  
"I might just go talk to my dad, at least MY DAD is a  
  
man, not a cross dresser!" Ross yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Rachel screamed, "I wish you would both  
  
just sit down and think about Monica for a minute. She  
  
is in there, probably dying, and all you two can do is  
  
sit here and argue about jobs, and fathers, and things  
  
that are so selfish I can't believe I was ever  
  
associated with either of you. Now either shut up,  
  
or-"  
  
"Hey what are you guys arguing about, and where's  
  
Joey?" Phoebe asked, walking into the waiting room.  
  
"Pheebs! You're here! How did you know??" Rachel  
  
asked, running up and hugging her.  
  
"Joey called me. Now where is he?" she asked.   
  
"Wait....Phoebe, why are you carry-" 


	12. Chapter 12

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Joey walked into the waiting room carrying his son. "Phoebe....why are they all here?"   
  
She shrugged "I thought maybe you called them....and who is this?" She asked pointing to the sleeping newborn in Joey's arms.  
  
"Well I had better tell you all now......this is my son, Drake Jacob Tribbiani...." They all looked at him, telling him to go on by the looks in their eyes. "I met someone on the set of Day Of Our Lives, we got together for just one night. Apparently she ended up pregnant, and she died shortly after birth, and if I wouldn't have came to get him, he would've ended up in a foster home."  
  
"Joey....I think this is great, but are you ready to handle a baby?" Rachel asked the question they were all wondering.  
  
Joey nodded. "It'll be a big adjustment but I want to do this."  
  
"Well Joey, we're here for you, and we're all going to help you take care of him." Phoebe said, helping Joey put his son into the carrier.  
  
"Thanks alot guys" He smiled at them all.   
  
"Now why are you all here?" Phoebe asked. They all looked around, wondering who would begin telling the story. Rachel spoke up.  
  
"Monica, she overdosed and passed out, they won't let us see her or anything...." An akward silence fell over the group of friends and family. They hugged one another, because there was nothing more they could do. It was all up to fate now.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Monica laid awake in her hospital bed, trying to figure out why she was there. The door to her room slowly opened and a tall male doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Bing, I'm Dr. Jones" He shook Monica's limp hand.  
  
"Hi." She replied weakly. "Could you please explain to my why I'm here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you overdosed on some type of drug, we're not sure what it was at the moment, and then you passed out. You're friend Rachel called, and you're very lucky she did, because if you would have gotten here any later, most likely you wouldn't have survived." Monica nodded.  
  
"But...." Dr. Jones continued. "I'm happy to see you're awake because I have some news."  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You're pregnant Mrs. Bing" Monica could feel her jaw drop. "There could be complications later in the pregnancy though, because of the overdose, but as far as we can see now your baby is fine"  
  
"Thank you doctor" She said as he left the room. Then she began to burst into tears. She was pregnant and it wasn't even Chandler's. A one night stand with a man she hasn't loved in nearly six years, and she was pregnant with his baby.  
  
Her door opened slowly once again. This time it was Chandler. He walked over and embraced her. "What is it?" Chandler asked. If only he knew.... 


	13. Chapter 13

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Her door opened slowly once again. This time it was  
  
Chandler. He walked over and embraced her. "What is  
  
it?" Chandler asked. If only he knew... .  
  
"Nothing....honey I'm just....really tired...." Monica replied  
  
slightly above a whisper.  
  
"I just....honey...what am I doing wrong?" Chandler said  
  
with tears in his eyes. Monica stared at him for a  
  
moment, looking at his soft face. She felt her heart  
  
being wrenched out of her chest and thrown on the  
  
ground. What the hell had she done??? Here she was,  
  
the one who had CHEATED ON HIM and....Chandler was  
  
blaming himself....  
  
"Oh...Chandler, baby it's not you....I swear it's not  
  
you....it's all me....I just...." Monica broke into tears.  
  
"You....you what??"  
  
"I'm....I'm p-pregnant!!" she cried out in agony.  
  
Chandler looked at her in a puzzled manner until his  
  
lips turned up in a smile.   
  
"Honey! That's great! Why would that upset you at  
  
all? I thought we were planning on this?" he asked  
  
sentimentally.  
  
"Chandler....you have to understand, I-"  
  
Just then Rachel and Ross walked into the room.  
  
"Monica! Honey....I was so worried about you!" Rachel  
  
cried, running over with her arms open. Both she and  
  
Ross' cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
"And we have a LOT to tell you Mon...." Ross said,  
  
looking at Rachel and clearing his throat. He nodded  
  
his head at her.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked, looking at Chandler.  
  
"Fine....fine do I have to be the storyteller for  
  
everything?" Chandler said, "Joey had a baby."  
  
"He WHAT??" Monica, Rachel, and Ross all said in  
  
unison.  
  
"I mean....he had....ok he had a one-night-stand with some  
  
woman from Days, she got pregnant, had the baby, died  
  
and....now....Joey's a father."  
  
"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Monica laughed,  
  
trying to cover her mouth.  
  
"Um....actually no....Phoebe's out in the lobby putting him  
  
in the carrier now." Ross said.  
  
"You mean putting Joey in the carrier? Because he can  
  
hardly care for himself let alone a newborn child!"  
  
Monica said, practically outraged.  
  
"Monica....meet....Drake Jacob Tribbiani." Rachel said as  
  
Joey walked in the room holding a baby carrier. Phoebe  
  
followed him, smiling.  
  
******************************  
  
"So....Joey....I still don't understand how this happened...."  
  
Monica said, after everyone but he and Drake had left  
  
the room.  
  
"I'm not sure if I understand how it happened  
  
either....everything's just going by so fast....I feel  
  
like....one day I was just some naïve, immature actor and  
  
now....I'm a naïve, immature actor with a baby!" he  
  
replied, looking down at his son.  
  
"Yeah....I can't say I don't agree with you....about both  
  
the everything going by fast and the naïve,  
  
immaturity." Monica laughed.  
  
"But, Monica....how are you doing? This whole time  
  
you've been playing therapist to me while you're the  
  
one with the....problems going on."  
  
"I'm a big girl Joey....I can take care of myself." She  
  
said, choking back a river of tears. She wanted just  
  
to break down and cry but she wouldn't let herself.  
  
Come one Monica, she thought, you're a strong girl....you  
  
can get through this.  
  
"Monica....you guys are....you're Chandler and Monica....The  
  
Bings....The Perfect Couple....you guys will get through  
  
this." He squeezed her hand and watched as tears began  
  
to roll down her face.  
  
"Thanks Joey...." she said softly. Just then, Chandler  
  
walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Joe....can I have a moment with Monica?" he asked.  
  
Monica's heart skipped a beat. She knew she had to  
  
tell him now, or she never would. She wanted to opt  
  
for the latter but it was so wrong. She would have to  
  
live in the shadow of her conscious for the rest of  
  
her life. Joey walked out of the room, nodding at  
  
Monica, silently urging her to tell him the truth.  
  
"Chandler....honey....I have something to tell you..." Monica  
  
whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What is it, baby?" he asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"I....Me and....Me and Richard....well we...."  
  
"Honey I told you I don't CARE if you and Richard are  
  
still friends! I was just being stupid." He laughed.  
  
"No Chandler! I'M the stupid one! I did something so  
  
stupid that....I know you'll never forgive me....but I have  
  
to get it off my chest....Chandler I---"  
  
"Monica....your mom called and told me you were in the  
  
hospital...." came a very familiar yet unwanted voice.  
  
At the door stood Richard, with a dozen roses in his  
  
hand. 


	14. Chapter 14

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Chandler smiled at his wife. "I'll let you two talk." He kissed her softly on the lips before walking out of the room.  
  
Monica glared over at Richard. She wanted to hurt him, she wanted him to feel her pain, to know what he was putting her through. "Why are you here?" She didn't even look at him, she just stared blankly at the floor.  
  
"Your mother called me and told me what happened" His soft voice made Monica cringe.  
  
"I don't want you here, you've put me through enough.....I don't want you in my life anymore. Because of you, I'm going to lose the best thing that ever happened to me." She was yelling now, but he stayed calm.  
  
"Mon, you shouldn't be with him, we should be together, what we had the other day was amazing" Richard gently stroked her cheek.  
  
Pushing his hand away, she continued to argue. "What we had the other day meant nothing to me, just like you."  
  
Richard sighed and left, there was nothing more he could say because her heart belonged to someone else. When the door closed behind him Monica burst into tears again.   
  
**********************************************  
  
"Do you think Monica told Chandler yet?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence in the car.  
  
"I don't know, in a way a hope she did....just to get it over with. Then again I don't want to see Chandler heartbroken." Ross gazed at the road in front of him.  
  
"I know, but they'll make it....they have to." Rachel didn't believe the words coming from her mouth. Ross just nodded along as they drove home in silence.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Joey had finally got Drake asleep, with a lot of help from Phoebe. "Thanks again Pheebs" He whispered.  
  
"It was no problem, he's such a great little guy" She yawned. It was almost 2:00 am."I better get home" She said quietly.  
  
"No Pheebs, it's late you can crash on the couch." Joey gave her a pillow and a blanket and helped her to the couch. He kissed her on the cheek and walked into his room. He felt something for Phoebe tonight he'd never felt before. Whatever it was though, made him happy....  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Monica, what did you want to tell me?" Chandler asked. "It seemed pretty important."  
  
"Chandler I......before I tell you, you have to know that I love you more than anything in this world." Chandler nodded and she continued. "The night we got into that fight, I went out and got drunk...." He was about to speak but she went on. "I slept with Richard that night".... 


	15. Chapter 15

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Monica woke up in a cold sweat. Chandler was sitting  
  
there smiling at her.  
  
It was all a dream, she thought. Everything was a  
  
dream, none of this happened....I didn't go out to lunch  
  
with Richard, let alone sleep with him....and I didn't  
  
try to kill myself!  
  
She was stuck in this happy visualization until....she  
  
looked down and saw she was wearing a hospital gown.  
  
The only thing she had dreamt was TELLING Chandler  
  
about Richard...  
  
"Honey....are you okay?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She mumbled, laying her head back down.  
  
"You're gonna be so happy...." he said, "you're going  
  
home today!"  
  
Monica smiled because she couldn't wait to get home,  
  
but frowned when she thought about facing Chandler.  
  
"The only catch is....they want you to go to....treatment...."  
  
Chandler said wearily.   
  
"Treatment....for what?" she asked.  
  
"D-drug abuse...." Chandler whispered. A tear rolled  
  
down Monica's face....she felt so stupid for hurting  
  
herself like that.  
  
"Ok...." she said, trying not to break down and tell him  
  
everything. She had to tell him sometime but....she just  
  
didn't think she could handle it yet.  
  
"But beside that point....I have a surprise for you when  
  
we get home...." Chandler said with a grin, "I think  
  
you'll like it."  
  
Monica smiled and tried not to look into his eyes. He  
  
was so warm and caring, she couldn't stand hurting him  
  
like this. "Ok honey....thank you."  
  
Chandler and Monica walked into the apartment  
  
quietly. They had made small talk on the way home, but  
  
Monica was just too distant to have a conversation  
  
with.  
  
"Here we are." Chandler said smiling. He wrapped his  
  
arms around Monica's waist and held her close to him.  
  
"Yep....here we are...." she replied, trying not to get too  
  
close to him. She loved him so much and she definitely  
  
WANTED to get close to him but she just couldn't stand  
  
the pain.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No....nothing....why?" Monica lied.  
  
"You just....you won't talk to me, you won't get close  
  
to me. Is there something you need to tell me, Mon?"  
  
Chandler had a look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"No....I just....still feel a little weird after the  
  
hospital and everything." She mumbled. Chandler  
  
nodded, then quickly began smiling again, "I have  
  
something to show you."  
  
He put a blindfold on her eyes and led her to the  
  
bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and told her not  
  
to take the blindfold off, or it would ruin the  
  
surprise.  
  
Then, he walked over to the side table and opened a  
  
bottle of champagne. While he poured the champagne  
  
into two glasses, he kicked off his shoes and started  
  
unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"Are you almost done, Chandler?" she asked loudly,  
  
not knowing whether or not he was still in the room.  
  
"Yes, honey." He called back. By then, he had gotten  
  
rid of all his clothes, but his socks and boxers. He  
  
turned on the radio, which was set on some soft,  
  
romantic music, and lit all the candles he could fit  
  
into the room. Then he turned off the lights. With all  
  
the candles, it wasn't quite dark, but enough to set  
  
the mood. He quickly got under the covers.  
  
"Ok sweetheart....you can take off the blindfold."  
  
Chandler whispered. Monica took the blindfold off and  
  
almost cried. There were rose petals scattered on the  
  
bed, candles, soft music...and her loving husband next  
  
to her. He handed her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Oh Chandler....this is beautiful...." she said, taking the  
  
glass and looking around the room.  
  
"It can't hold a candle to you....wait that was....kind of  
  
an ironic statement....with all the candles and  
  
whatnot....ehh I'll shut up now." He leaned in to kiss  
  
her. Monica knew what she was about to do was so  
  
wrong, almost as wrong as sleeping with Richard. But  
  
she was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't  
  
help herself. She was so in love with Chandler....what  
  
she had done had been when she was drunk....it hadn't  
  
meant anything, she thought as Chandler took their  
  
glasses of champagne and blew out the candles.  
  
"Oh....oh Richard!!!" Monica screamed. Chandler pushed  
  
her body off of him.  
  
"WHAT the HELL did you just say???" Chandler yelled.  
  
He had a look of fury on his face.  
  
"Um....I said....oh....oh....Bitch....herd? Like....a herd of female  
  
dogs? Um you know, because their master uh....controls  
  
them and....baby, tie me down and dominate me...." Monica  
  
said. Wow, that was the worst lie you've ever told,  
  
she though to herself.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Chandler said. He didn't believe her, but  
  
he could handle this tomorrow. Monica wasn't gonna be  
  
the only one getting satisfaction, he hadn't gotten  
  
any from her for like, 20 years it seemed. He pulled  
  
her back on top of him and got back to work. 


	16. Chapter 16

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Monica was almost asleep in Chandler's arms, but he spoke causing her to jump. "Monica....why did you say his name?" Monica sighed, she new Chandler wouldn't buy that story she fed to him earlier.   
  
"I don't know, I guess I was just thinking about last night when he came to the hospital" She lied again. Honestly she had no idea why she said his name. She knew Chandler was hurt, but not just because of that, because she was pushing him away. He just nodded along though, knowing that she was lying, and knowing she was hiding something.  
  
"I love you." He said, kissing her hair as she drifted to sleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
Chandler slipped from Monica's embrace as he went to shower and get ready for work. Monica felt him get up and sighed, she knew that was their last night together.  
  
Before Chandler left he called Rachel. She stumbled over a few of Emma's toys before reaching the phone. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna come over and stay with Mon today?" He hated to ask this, but the doctor said someone should be with Monica all day for a while, just to make sure she didn't try anything again.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there just let me get Emma ready"  
  
Chandler smiled "Thanks Rach, see ya later" He said hanging up the phone. He walked into his bedroom. "Mon, babe I'm leaving for work.....Rachel's going to be here soon." He kissed her a few times before leaving.  
  
************************  
  
"So....I'm guessing he doesn't know yet?" Rachel said, breaking the silence that had been present ever since their short hello's 15 minutes earlier. Monica was staring off into space and obviously had not heard Rachel. "Mon....MONICA ANSWER ME!!!" Monica's head finally snapped over.   
  
"What do you want???" She yelled. Couldn't Rachel see that she was trying to think? If it wasn't bad enough that Rachel had to be her babysitter, but now she wanted to play counselor. Cool down Mon, she thought to herself....they're only trying to help.   
  
"I was just asking...if you had told Chandler yet?" Rachel mumbled, afraid to get yelled at again.  
  
"Does it LOOK LIKE I TOLD HIM YET??? Would I be sitting here miserably? WOULD I BE SITTING HERE AT ALL?!?! No, my ass would be out on the street, for God sakes. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone, all of you!!!" Monica yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
"Oh Mon, honey...." Rachel said rushing over to her. She wrapped her arms around Monica and consoled her.  
  
"I just....don't know what I'd do without him...." she cried into Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"You can do it, Mon," Rachel said, pulling away and looking at Monica, "I know you can....I mean, look at me! I'm way more immature than you, and I've got a baby and no man!"  
  
"So you're saying he WILL leave me??" Monica cried, breaking down again.  
  
"NO, NO, NO! I'm saying if worst comes to worst....which it won't....you'll be fine Monica. You're a strong woman. Now, promise me that when he comes home, you're gonna tell him. He'll understand....it was a mistake and you were drunk....and you guys were fighting. You two are perfect. You'll make it through. Now go get some rest, you look tired." Rachel said, while holding onto Monica's hands.   
  
"Thanks Rachel. You're a good friend." Monica said quietly, then made her way to the bedroom.  
  
Rachel picked the issue of Cosmo she was reading back up. If only she believed everything she had just said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Phoebe woke the sounds of Joey's crying son. She heard Joey come into the living room with Drake. "Let me help." She said taking Drake while Joey made his bottle.  
  
"Thanks so much for all your help Pheebs." He said, taking the baby from her to feed him.   
  
"It's no problem....I'm here for you" She smiled. "But now I'm going to go home and get cleaned up. I'll be back later." Phoebe kissed Joey's cheek and walked out the door. He smiled after her feeling something he'd never felt before. Could it be possible that he...... was falling for her? 


	17. Chapter 17

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
All day at work, the only thing Chandler could think  
  
about was the way Monica had been acting. He had a  
  
pretty important meeting that day, but decided, hey  
  
screw it! This job had pushed him around enough, he  
  
was gonna go home early and spend the day with his  
  
wife.  
  
"Hey Alex," Chandler called to his coworker, "tell  
  
the boss I'm going home sick."  
  
"Mmmhmm...." Alex said, without looking up from his  
  
magazine. Chandler knew he could count on Alex not to  
  
ask for too much information.  
  
"Thanks man." Chandler said, heading out the glass  
  
doors to his car. Monica and I are going to be happy  
  
again, he thought, smiling.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Mon....you gotta tell him." Rachel said.  
  
"Rachel....do you realize how many times you've said  
  
that to me today??" Monica asked through her teeth.  
  
"No Monica. How many?" Rachel said sarcastically, not  
  
expecting an answer. But what she probably didn't  
  
think of was this was Monica she was talking to.  
  
"51 and a half times. Including the time you wrote it  
  
down on a panty liner and stuck it to the top of my  
  
forehead."  
  
"51 and a half??" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yes I stopped you at one time." Monica stated.  
  
"C'mon Monica....please....you have to tell him."  
  
"52."  
  
"Please Monica....let's practice...."  
  
"Fine....Chandler....I had an affair...." she said quietly.  
  
"No honey, say it confidently say 'Chandler I had an  
  
affair!'" Rachel said.  
  
"I'm not being triumphant here, Rachel. It's more  
  
like 'Chandler....honey....I had an affair."  
  
"You what?" Chandler said from the door. Rachel and  
  
Monica gasped and turned around to look at Chandler.  
  
He dropped his briefcase on the ground and stared at  
  
Monica.  
  
"I had an affair."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Joey looked in the mirror and gelled his hair  
  
quickly. He had never felt this way about a woman  
  
before....he had made sure his appearance looked okay so  
  
he could get some but....he had never made sure he looked  
  
okay just for a woman coming over.  
  
The doorbell rang and Joey took one last glance in  
  
the mirror.   
  
"Hey Pheebs." He said charmingly when he opened the  
  
door.  
  
"Hi Joey." Phoebe said, holding a wrapped box out in  
  
front of her.  
  
"What's this?" Joey asked, taking the box.  
  
"Oh just a present for little Drakey," Phoebe smiled,  
  
"well let him open it!!"  
  
"Phoebe....I dunno much about kids but....I think he's a  
  
little....uh....young to open presents." Joey whispered, as  
  
if it would hurt Drake's feelings to hear it.  
  
"Well then you open it!!" Phoebe said, jumping up and  
  
down, clapping her hands.  
  
"Ohh ok!" Joey said, then opened the present. "Awwww!  
  
It's a little....mini radio...."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "No Joey, it's not a mini radio. It's  
  
a baby monitor. So if Drake ever needs you, like he's  
  
crying or anything, you'll hear him."  
  
"Ohhh I see. So do they have to implant chips into us  
  
or anything 'cause the last time I had to do that...."  
  
"Uhh....no chips....just....two monitors, one with you, one in  
  
his room...." Phoebe said, giving Joey a strange look.  
  
"Pheebs....that's....that's so nice of you. Thank you so  
  
much!" He said, hugging here. He really only wanted an  
  
excuse to hug her, to be close to her, to smell her  
  
hair.  
  
"No problem. I figured you might need one. But  
  
anyways, I have a date with this guy tonight, he's  
  
really nice so I should probably be leaving." Phoebe  
  
said with a smile. Joey's face suddenly got pale.  
  
"Oh. You....you have a date." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah....I'm sorry I can't stay I just....oh hold on, my  
  
phone's ringing." Phoebe picked up her phone. "Hey!  
  
What's up? Uh huh....yeah....oh....but you....oh. Well, see you  
  
later."   
  
"Who was that?" Joey asked, praying to himself that  
  
it was her date calling to cancel.  
  
"Oh it was just one of my clients. Calling to say  
  
they couldn't make it tomorrow. Well, I'd better be  
  
going, bye Joey." She hugged him one more time then  
  
walked out quickly.  
  
Joey closed the door and sat down on the couch. What  
  
had he gotten himself into now? He picked up the  
  
phone.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Phoebe walked in her apartment and took off her shoes  
  
and earrings.  
  
"Why did you lie? Why didn't you just tell him the  
  
truth?" Phoebe asked herself, walking over to the  
  
answering machine.  
  
"You have 2 new messages." It said in its mechanic  
  
voice.  
  
"Message One: Hey Phoebe, it's Cory. I just wanted to  
  
call and apologize again for not being able to make  
  
our date tonight. Maybe we could go out some other  
  
time? I dunno, I just feel bad because we had talked  
  
about this for a while. But, yeah call me back when you  
  
get this, bye."  
  
"Message Deleted." Phoebe smiled as she presses the  
  
Delete button.  
  
"Message Two: Phoebe....this is Joey. I really have no  
  
idea why I'm calling, I mean I know you're not home.  
  
You're....on your date. I don't know what's wrong with me  
  
lately, but there's something I have to get off my  
  
chest and I really think you're the only person I can  
  
tell. It's just....Phoebe, I-BEEEEEP."  
  
Joey had run out of time before he finished the  
  
message....Phoebe thought. What the hell did he have to  
  
say to her? She was almost scared to call him, what if  
  
it was bad?   
  
Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number. 


	18. Chapter 18

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
A/N: Some of you might want to go back and read chapter 2. Somehow we posted two chapter 4's and there isn't a chapter 2. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Joey's phone rang a few times before he could get to it. When he finally picked up he was out of breath. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Joey, I got your message, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I'd rather tell you in person. Do you think you could come over?" His heart was racing. He knew he had to tell her now.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there soon. Bye Joey" She said hanging up.  
  
*********************************  
  
Chandler felt his legs go numb, he was still trying to decide if this was just some horrible nightmare, or if Monica actually did have an affair.  
  
"I'm gonna go" Rachel spoke up. She picked up Emma's carrier and walked out the door. She didn't go far though, she stood listening with her ear pressed to the door.  
  
"I think I need to sit down" Chandler stumbled to the couch. "Monica, when I make jokes, it's ok...but this is just mean!"  
  
"Chandler I wish I were joking.........but I'm not, it was one stupid, drunken mistake. I needed to tell you though, because it's killing me. I never meant for this to happen."   
  
"I.......don't know what to say. I want to be alone for a while" Rachel could hear footsteps coming closer to the door and she ducked into Joey's apartment. Chandler walked outside into the cold, snowy streets.  
  
Monica walked numbly to her bedroom. she couldn't see, hear, feel, react...she also couldn't believe she told him. She also couldn't feel her hands pull all of her belongings out and pack them into suitcases, not even being critical to herself about her packing. This is what she had to do though, she couldn't face Chandler everyday, she didn't want to see him hurting.   
  
********************************************  
  
Rachel came rushing into Monica's apartment. "Hey I heard Chandler leave, what happened?" She didn't notice the suitcases in Monica's hands.  
  
"I'm leaving town, Rach" Monica said blankly.   
  
"You can't leave town...your family and friends are here, your life is here" Rachel choked back tears, of all people she didn't want to lose Monica.   
  
"I have to do this, I hurt him...and he doesn't even know the half of it"  
  
"What? You told him you had an affair...isn't that all of it?"  
  
"No, I'm pregnant...but it's not his." Rachel wanted to question her, but she figured it would be best to keep quiet.  
  
"So you take care of Emma, make sure she knows I love her, and tell Ross how you really feel, we all know you two are in love, and when Chandler finds out I'm gone just be here for him." She walked over and hugged Rachel. "I love you Rach."  
  
Tears fell from Rachel's eyes. "I love you too." With that Monica walked out the door, out of the apartment she lived in for nearly ten years, and out of the lives on the five people she loved the most.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Joey was dimming the lights and lighting candles throughout the apartment when Phoebe knocked on the door. He finished pouring the wine and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Pheebs..." he whispered, unable to take his eyes off her. He'd never felt this way about another person...he almost felt like he could be committed to her...  
  
"Wow, fancy schmancy...you got a date later tonight or something?" she said, smiling and making herself comfortable.  
  
"No...no date..." he said, still amazed at how beautiful she was.  
  
"Then why are you dressed to impress, Snazzy McGee?"  
  
Joey couldn't stand it any longer. He embraced her in his arms and kissed her deeply, making sure it lasted for a long, long time. Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as expected.  
  
"Joey! Joey Oh my goodness what the hell are you doing??" Phoebe yelled as she jumped away from him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I dunno what happened...I just...you look so good and...I..." Joey stammered, searching for the words to say. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and it was right on the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Look Joey-"  
  
"No Phoebe...you look. I love you...I don't know if I'm delirious or crazy or what but just now for some reason I have fallen madly in love with you...and if you can't accept that then...I don't know what I'm gonna do. The last week all I've done was think about you...I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't been able to eat...ok I take that back...but...Phoebe I..."  
  
Joey," Phoebe interrupted, "you're a really sweet guy but...I dunno. I gotta go, okay?"  
  
"Please...Phoebe...don't."  
  
"Look Joey...this isn't gonna work out...I'll see you later..." she said, then got up and left.  
  
And for the first time in years that he could remember, Joey broke down and cried.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Monica" Chandler shouted as he entered their apartment. Rachel had been asleep on the couch and jumped up when she heard Chandler's voice. Her eyes were red from crying. Chandler knew whatever she was about to say, wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Chandler.....she's gone, she packed her bags and she left." He could feel his body go numb.  
  
"Where did she go?" He managed to get out.   
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. She just left....."   
  
"Rach, could you go, I want to be alone." Rachel nodded. She hugged Chandler before leaving.   
  
"It's going to be ok" She whispered in his ear.  
  
When she closed the door behind her, Chandler broke down in tears. He didn't want to believe it. He walked into their bedroom. All of Monica's things were gone. She even took the picture of them from their wedding day that sat on the nightstand, next to the bed.  
  
Chandler sighed heavily and laid down in his bed and cried. She was gone, and he didn't know if she was ever coming back. 


	19. Chapter 19

*****DISCLAIMER***** The creators of this story do not own the characters and/or writers of Friends! And no we do not keep them locked up at night to do our evil bidding, so please, stop the phone calls!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Christmas was a quiet day throughout the Bing's apartment. There wasn't any Christmas dinner, or opening presents together around the tree. Not this year. This year it was different. Rachel made a frozen pizza, because everyone knew none of them could cook dinner like Monica did. They all sat around the living room quietly exchanging gifts, leaving the ones for Monica under the tree.  
  
"She uh..only had presents for Phoebe and Ross..do you want them?" Chandler asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room for nearly thirty minutes.  
  
Ross shook his head. "I think that it would make facing the fact that she's gone harder to deal with." Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's not dead Ross! She just left, stop acting like she's dead" Chandler shouted, he hated how they said she was "gone" like she was dead and that she was never coming back.  
  
"I'm sorry man..."   
  
"It's alright, I guess I just have to deal with the fact that she's probably not coming back to me...to us." Silence fell among them again.  
  
"The uh, Christmas pizza's done." Rachel said walking into her old bedroom to get Emma, who had been asleep since she finished opening her gifts.  
  
Joey sighed. "This isn't Christmas! We don't eat pizza, we sit around the table, all six of us, and we eat the best dinner we've had since the Thanksgiving one Mon made. We don't sit around the living room opening our gifts, we do it around the tree. We don't have the urge to cry because one of us isn't here, we spend the whole day together, laughing about past holidays we've spent together. There isn't a moment of silence that fills the room. Today though, it doesn't feel like Christmas, no one's happy here, and that's what our Christmas has been about for the past ten years, happiness."  
  
They all looked at Joey in shock, trying to figure out if that speech had actually come from his mouth.  
  
"What? I was just saying what every person in this apartment was thinking" With that, Joey took his son and walked across the hall. Phoebe followed.  
  
When she entered Joey was just coming out of Drake's nursery. "Hey Pheebs" It was the first time they had been alone since he made the mistake of kissing her.  
  
She didn't speak though, she walked over to him and kissed him with everything she had. She just wanted to drown in him, to forget the sadness that had fell upon them all when Monica left, to be happy even if it was for just a few moments.  
  
She began to unbutton his shirt as he pulled away. "Are you sure about this?" She nodded. He gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ross and Rachel were getting their daughter ready to take home. Chandler sighed, he hated when his friends would leave him, he had this fear now that when they walked out that door, it'd be for good.   
  
"Chandler" Rachel said, distracting him from his thoughts. "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Sure, I'll probably just go cry myself to sleep like I have for the past two days or something..."  
  
Rachel turned to Ross, giving him a sad look. "Why don't you take Emma home and I'll keep Chandler company for a while?"   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Chandler." Chandler gave a small wave.  
  
"Rach, you really don't have to stay with me."  
  
"No, I want to." Chandler gave her a small, but grateful smile.  
  
"You haven't talked about it, do you want to?" She asked. She hoped he'd say yes. He needed to talk about it, and she was willing to listen.  
  
"I miss her so much. I miss going to sleep next to her every night and waking up next to her every morning. I miss her soft lips...and the scent of her hair. I'm so lost without her. I should be mad at her for leaving me, but I'm not...I just want her to come back, and work through this with me. We could've worked through it. I understand it was a drunken mistake. I know that it wouldn't happen again." He cried, like he had for the past two days. So Rachel did the only thing she could. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Chandler awoke on his couch and found Rachel in the kitchen making coffee.  
  
"Have you been here all night?" He asked as she handed him a cup.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't leave you." She sat down next to him. "Can I get you anything else? I can't cook very well, but I can go to McDonalds.."  
  
"No thanks, I'm good...well better than I have been, thanks for letting me talk about it."  
  
"That's what I'm here for" She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head, and their lips met. She meant to pull away from him, but he deepened the kiss. He needed to be with someone, to forget his problems. Rachel knew this too, and she wanted to help him move past this, but she knew this wasn't the way. She couldn't seem to pull away from him though, she felt too needed.  
  
Ross was just getting Emma dressed as he looked across the street to Chandler's apartment to find his best friend and the love of his life passionately kissing on the living room couch. He stood there shocked, as a single tear fell down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... 


End file.
